Crevasse City
Crevasse City war eine fortschrittliche Stadt auf dem Planeten Alderaan, die vor Jahrtausenden in die Wände eines Schluchtennetzwerks unweit der Hauptstadt AlderaThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons gebaut worden war und deshalb als Symbol für die Symbiose von Natur und Urbanisierung angesehen wurde. Anlässlich des Jahrestags der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik wurde Crevasse City im Jahr 10000 VSY in die Liste Die Zwanzig Wunder der Galaxis des Historikers Vicendi aufgenommen.The Essential Atlas Geschichte und Eigenschaften Entsprechend der auf Alderaan seit der ersten Besiedlung herrschenden Einsicht, dass die Natur von den Bauvorhaben und der Lebensweise der Bevölkerung möglichst unbeeinflusst bleiben sollte, waren selbst Bergleute bestrebt, diesen Grundsätzen zu folgen. Als diese die über Jahrtausende von Flüssen ausgewaschenen Felsspalten entdeckten, nutzten die Arbeiter die dortigen natürlich entstanden Höhlen als Behausungen. Die verschiedenen durch Auswaschungen freigelegten Sedimentschichten nutzten die Bergleute für verschiedene Bauvorhaben in den Canyons und trugen ebenso wie die im Felsen entdeckten Süßwasserquellen dazu bei, dass die zunächst kleine Kolonie immer stärker heranwuchs. Durch den technologischen Fortschritt und die anhaltende Modernisierung war es möglich, das Stadtgebiet weiter auszudehnen, wobei Wohnungen, Korridore und Versammlungsräume in den Felsen geschlagen wurden, die Stadt sich in alle Dimensionen ausbreitete und sich über große Teile des Schluchtennetzwerks erstreckte.Das Star Wars Universum Mit der Zeit verlor die Industrie zugunsten anderer Dienstleistungen an Bedeutung und beschränkte sich nur noch auf einen abgelegenen Bereich der Schluchten, wo sich neben einigen Minen auch die geothermalen Energiegeneratoren der Stadt befanden. Die Stollen und Schächte des Bergbaus erstrecken sich weit unterhalb der Oberfläche, um die etwa für den Tagebau typischen Schäden für die Umwelt so gering wie möglich zu halten. Das abgebaute Erz war dabei zwar nicht von überragender Qualität, das extrahierte Metall genügte den Standards jedoch völlig.Coruscant and the Core Worlds Die älteren Bauten von Crevasse befanden sich nahe der Oberfläche, mit der Zeit erstreckten sich die Wohnungen und Räume entsprechend dem Bevölkerungswachstum jedoch immer tiefer in die Schluchten. Die tieferen Ebenen der Sedimentschichten wurden dabei jedoch nicht angetastet, da sich dort malerische Höhlenkomplexe mit Kristallformationen, unterirdischen Seen und heißen Quellen befanden. Die malerische Gegend mit ihren weiten grasbewachsenen Steppen, den silbrig schimmernden Flüssen in den Schluchten und die von vielen als herrlich bezeichneten Sonnenuntergänge lockten im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr Bewohner – aber auch Touristen – nach Crevasse City. Hier wurde eine Vielzahl von Annehmlichkeiten geboten, wozu unter anderem Restaurants, einfache und luxuriöse Hotels, Geschäfte, Bars und viele weitere Möglichkeiten zur Freizeitgestaltung gehörten. Da Crevasse keinen eigenen Raumhafen besaß, wurde der Verkehr zur Stadt über Aldera geleitet, das über ein gut ausgebautes öffentliches Verkehrsnetz mit der Felsenstadt verbunden war. Aufgrund der Bauform unter der Oberfläche des Planeten erhielt Crevasse City weniger natürliches Licht als eine normale Stadt, wobei die am höchsten gelegenen Stockwerke noch mit etwa sechs Stunden Sonnenlicht rechnen konnten. Die entsprechend dringend benötigte Versorgung mit künstlichem Licht wurde von einigen Bewohnern zur Kunstform erhoben, sodass man die verschiedensten filigranen Lampen und Illuminationsbänke in der Stadt finden konnte, die sowohl außerhalb des Felsens angebracht als auch in die Architektur der Gebäude integriert waren. Die große Bedeutung des Lichts in Crevasse lässt sich auch daran erkennen, dass mit der Zeit mit bestimmten Lichtfarben verschiedene Signalfunktionen verbunden waren. So stand Weiß für Trauer und Tod, Blau für Zufriedenheit und Fröhlichkeit, Grün für die Liebe, Silber für Wohlstand und Orange war als generelles Zeichen der Warnung bekannt. Crevasse City wurde schließlich mit dem gesamten Planeten Alderaan im Jahr 0 VSY durch den Ersten Todesstern zerstört.Eine neue Hoffnung Hinter den Kulissen Crevasse City ist durch einige Eigenschaften mit der Felsenstadt Petra in Jordanien verbunden, die ebenfalls auf neueren Weltwunder-Listen geführt wird. Quellen *''Das Star Wars Universum'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Städte auf Alderaan Kategorie:Die Zwanzig Wunder der Galaxis Kategorie:Legends en:Crevasse City es:Ciudad Grieta nl:Crevasse City